We're Perfectly Imperfect: A Louis Tomlinson Story
by SwiftlyTommo
Summary: She was perfect,and she always follow the rules,bored of her none-action life.He was the rebel bad boy in school,would their hearts come as one? Louis Tomlinson fanfic.
1. Beginning of Something New

**If the weapon is your love,I got my hands up,If you´re going to take me down I surrender.**

This Demi Lovato lyrics didnt mean that much to me..until Now.

We were surrounded by blue and red lights,people staring at us,probably my parents were going to kill me,but it was all worth it._**HE** was worth all of this. _

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"-he asked me with a trembling voice

"Yes,i'll do anything for you"-I said with a steady voice

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning to go to school was a waste of time,and not to mention that it was the same routine every, single day,and it was ,I comb my black straight hair and putted my uniform on.<p>

Let me explain you,I live in the kind of place where the parents are so perfect,that you have to be like them,or at least that's what people expect from you.

"Good Morning Mom,Dad"-kissing them on the cheek

"Hi sweetie,would you like some eggs?" my mom asked me

"Yes,please"

I think sometimes my mom overdress herself..i know she's a business woman and all but,she uses extravagant jewelry and dad was reading the newspaper drinking a cup of coffee

"Thank you for the breakfast mom" I kissed her on the cheek,say goodbye to my dad and left home for school

_**7:20 am**_

I was picking up my books at my locker when I see my friends approaching

"Hi guys"

"Hi _"

"Whats up for today?"I asked

"Nothing much,homework,probably a party at Eleanors'" My friend Patty(Patricia) replied

"And we're invited to that?"Emma asked in a sarcasticly way

See,Eleanor was the kind of girl who thought we were the "popular ones" when she was actually the one popular.

"Yeah,she DID gave me the invitations" Monica said,giving emphasis on did.

" she understands now,that sh's the one guys adore"

we all laughed and walk to class..

Until i check a group of people in a corner

"Who are they by the way?"

"They are the bad guys,put it like that,the..rebel ones" Moni told me

"Oh," I said..becuase I was too busy checking this guy out. Brown hair,it was brushed in a spikey-ish way,he was definitely fit,wearing suspenders..so hot,didn't realize he was looking at me,so I turned around

"_! HURRY UP"Patty rushed me

"I'm coming" I turned around one more time to look at thta beautiful face,but he was gone

*I need to know him,there is something that is attracting me at him*I thought


	2. I'm Not Buying It

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Buying It**

So all this time I kept thinking about that guy,definitely something kept me attracted to him,maybe it was his rebellious personality,and his bad boy look. I wanted to get close to him and talk to him but every time I looked for him,he was gone.

"Why are you so distracted lately?" Emma asked. "You are the smart one,the only one who could help me with my Algebra!"

"Yeah and it's not like our teacher is helping" Patty said,i can totally see the sarcasm.

I was about to reply,when I saw him,and I was like hipnotized,becuase the only thing I could see was..**Him.**

Then,our eyes met and I could totally feel chills on my spine,and through all my smiled at me,but a "bad boy" smile,I totally melt.

"Guys,I'm...going to catch with you later..and yes,im going to help you Emma"-I said.

I had to follow him and i reached the was there,alone,i wonder where his friends were. But it's better this way,I thought,this way I can talk to him.

"I know you're there"-He said. That was unexpected,I thought I had been quiet enough.

"Uhhh,yeah sorry." I said,ready to leave.. but I decided to take advantage of this.

"What? why did you follow me?" He said.

"Becuase I know where I can hide to not go to class" I said,approaching to him and acting as boldly and defiant I could be.

"HA HA HA,Really?, do you think I'm going to believe that _ Turner wants to skip class,please dude,I'm not buying it. He said.

"Well,you don't know me,what if I have changed? And,How do you know my name, by the way? I certainly don't know yours." I said

"I'm Tomlinson,Louis. And yeah,I know you,you're too busy talking about perfect jewlry,perfect friends to notice me" With this,he got closer to me,too close I could say.

"I..I..I" I said..that was the only thing i could pronounce for having him too close from me

"Yep,that was what I thought,bye Turner,its time to me to go" Louis said

"Wait!, are you..are you going to Eleanor's party tomorrow?"

"Of course,I'm going,she's my girlfriend." That_**she's my girlfriend**_kill a little bit of me in the inside.

"Yeah,then i see you there,Bye Tomlinson" I walked pass him in a boldly way,I could tell he was looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at my house<strong>

"Sweetie,we would like to talk to you" my mom said

"Wait,im going to change" I went up through the stairs thinking what the heck my parents wante to talk with I changed into a tank top and jeans shorts.

"So..what's up" I said

"Honey,the principal called, she is concerned about.." my dad said but i cutted him off

"Oh, c'mon! it was just 15 minutes of class that I missed! And the class was..Art!" I said

"But honey,you can't do this,then it's going to become a regular thing for you"

"Mom its nothing,i promise., Now if you excuse me,I'm going to do my homework" I went to my bedroom

I log into Fcebook and look up for Louis Tomlinson,I friend-requested him- He accepted inmmediately

He was online so he started chatting with me:

_So, what is this rush to have as a friend on facebook? you never cared before._

__ Turner: I don't know,I guess I needed to talk to someone,and my friends are not with who I want to talk right now_

_What,what happened?_

__ Turner: My parents happened. Just because i missed 15 minutes of Art! they're freaking out_

_Oh,well I should go and talk to them,it was my fault I guess,you can't ruin your perfect assistency_

__Turner: I guess you should._

_Yeah,i'm sorry for that_

__ Turner: Wow! i never expect that you were going to be sorry about something_

_Yeah,But you're i'm sorry if I caused you any trouble,and that's amazing! Missing 15 minutes of Art,guess you are a bad girl,Turner._

I couldn't help myself but laugh, but wait..how i was different?

__Turner: how am i different?_

_You're better than those other girls,you're pretty,smart...you're perfect. And im not syaing this because of your parents and your family,you are,indeed,perfect_

__Turner: Oh really? wow,now you have feelings, your bad side."Im not buying it" hahaha totally quoting ,I should go,bye Tomlinson_

_Bye,_

**Louis POV**

After logging out,I thought that I've never said this before to any other girl,yeah,Eleanor was my girlfriend but it wasn't real what we this girl was bringing things I shutted off to the surface. I didn't care about anything,but..this feelings... I checked her profile pic; and God,she was beautiful.


	3. PARTY TIME!

**Guys,thank you for reading! Please review it cuz i really want to know what you think about this!**

_**My name is Michelle btw! but call me Michi! Oh, and**_** now** _ Turner is going to be Alison Turner ok? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: PARTY TIME!<strong>

Eleanor's Party Day was here. Yay!..not. Everybody at school was super, really excited about this thing..but I,wasn't. I mean,yeah I like parties and hanging around with my friends,but no,this party was diferent,because in this-you could get as drunk as you could,and you could see guys and girls making out in every single corner of the house-kind of party. So hell to the no. I would be smelling drunk dudes' breathe and that's disgusting.

But now that I think about it,Louis was going to be there,and I dont know how,_**he had this way of relaxing me when I was on**_ stress. We kinda have a thing of hanging out on the bleachers now.

"So what's up with you? You look mad about something.." Louis asked me...he looked concerned? No, Ally,you're allucinating things.

"Oh,no..it's just,that this whole thing for you girlfriend's party is driving me insane,so much things about what girls aare going to wear,with who they're gonna go..don't call me a loner but.." I said

"No, I totally understand you..my girl..Eleanor-he corrected himself- overthinks too much these things," Louis said

"But you're still going, right?2 I asked,probably too interested on his response

"You want me to go,don't you?" he said with a smirk,sexy smirk on his face,"so Alison Turner want me to go..perharps with her?"

"No, I didnt said that,I'm just wondering if you're going"

"Don't worry babe,I'm going" Louis said smiling

Wait,does he just called me Babe? no, probably he said this to every girl..he..wouldn't mean it..would he?

"Great! I can wait! I said Making fun of all those other girls

* * *

><p>I got home and logged on was online so we started chatting<p>

_What are you going to wear for the party?_

_Me:I don't know,how about you come with Emma and Patty with some dresses and among us we decide what dress and what accesory we're going to wear._

_Perfect:) I will call the girls and meet you at 6 o'clock_

_Me: Great! see you soon,Love you Mon!_

_Love you too!_

Great,that give me 3 hours to do whatever I wanted.

Louis logged on.

_Hey xx_

_Me: Hi,how are you_

_Fine you?_

_Me: Pretty good actually,my friends are coming over to chose our dresses_

_Thats nice, you really need help,you always dress ugly_

_Me: what? whats wrong with you?_

_Nothing,really Im just telling the thruth!_

_Me: Go to hell,Louis_

_K,Eleanor would look so much better_

I never let comments like that get to me,but with Louis is different,he was so nice,and now he was telling me thing like, I was ugly?

_Me: Glad you have a beautiful gf then._

_Yeah,and she loves making out,her kisses are amazing_

_Me: You,stupid insensible pig! I thought you were my friend but I was wrong! _

_Screw you._

And with Louis telling me that, I logged out.

"What an insensible pig he is!" Patty exclaimed

"Yeah,what is his problem!" Emma said

"he has mental issues" Moni agreed

"This is never talked to me like that" I said,trying to defend him, but I knew my friends were right

"That's what you get for hanging with people like this,Ally" Patty said

*It's just that I needed a change of too many perfection* I thought

After a hour of dancing and singing,we decided for the dresses.

Moni was wearing a short,blue one,strapless and with ringstones in the front part

Emma was wearing a strapples,fucsia with a belt and a flower in her head as accesory

Patty a purlpe one,the straps joined in her neck and it was like the classic Marylin white dress.

I was wearing a black sequins dress with 3/4 sleeves and it was somehow tight

We started walking to Eleanor's because she was only a block away.

"What are you going to say to Louis when you see him?" They asked me

"Nothing,I dont want this to become a scene,and after my parent's speech about being perfectly at 11 o'clock I cant afford a fight with anyone" Ughh,stupid parents speeches

"Yeah,just ignore him" Emma said

We arrived to the door and you could already feel the bass of the David Guetta's Little Bad Girl

We entered the house and we saw every furniture carried to the side,so there was a major dancefloor,some were dancing,other getting drinks and some were at the patio just breathing fres air.

Moni drag us to the dancefloor and started dancing and singing along,I was having a good time actually, because I just love every Guetta song!

After 2 hours of dancing,it was 9 o'clock and we were all in different places,Moni was still dancing,Patty was sitting in a little sofa talking with some girls and Emma and I were getting some drinks at the preffered something light, to not get ourselves that drunk. I headed to the backyard but Emma was still there talking with a friend she just ran to.

Eleanor's backyard was soo different from the inside,which was a mess,it was quite calm actually,because there were few people and everyone was kinda resting from the fuzz of the party. I sat on a bench and sighed. I was tired of dancing with high heels! I wondered how Mon managed to do that! She is my ido* I thought

"Can I sit here babe?" A familiar voice asked,a familiar but annoying voice

"Sorry you can't,I dont allow insensible pigs to sit with me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh,now you dont remember!..After you practically insult me telling how ugly I was,and telling me that Eleanor like to make out with you? That was disgusting dude" I said

"What the... I havent said any of those things.."

"Yes you did,on fb chat..remember?"

I was standing up to leave,as I walk he started:

"Wait..no I havent said those things...In fact,In fact I thing you're stunning,beautiful-with that I stopped walking-breath-taking,every time you look at me my legs feel weak, *he was getting closer and closer to me*-I would never said that to you,and in fact I also broke with Eleanor today..that wasn't when you followed me to the bleachers that first time..I felt something deep inside of me..

Now he was talking to me in the ear: You make my heart beat faster and faster,and all this time I've been into you,but you didn't notice cuz you were... too busy been perfect. But now we're here,so let's enjoy the moment.

With this,I feel chills from my back to my legs,I could believe he was telling me these things!

And then..for my surprise,he passed out in my arms.

"LOUIS,LOUIS,LOUIS" I was practically yelling at him until one of his friends,Niall i think,came and took him upstairs..I guess there was a room for him

But I only stood there,captivated by Louis words..but he was drunk,I couldn't help but to dissapoint..but maybe he was saying because he _**DID**_ felt that way..


	4. I Was Wrong& I'm Sorry

**Hi guys! some of you have "alert" my story & I wanted to thank you cause of that! Will love you more if you could review it! really wanna know what you think about this!**

**And Louis's girlfriend,Eleanor,I really like her,she seems sweet and 1D says she is the female version of Louis,but I needed a name for the "girlfriend" in the story so..**

**Love,Michi3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I Was Wrong..&amp; I'm Sorry<strong>

It was monday, this meant that my little hangover I had was gone,and that I will go to school,and the worst part is that I will have to face Louis, I was kinda feeling embarrassed of what happened on Friday and his "confession", if I can call it that way, I was definitely going to find out if he really wrote those things to me,I mean,he said he didn't and he seemed to be telling the truth,so...and I had to admit I felt really good listening to what he told me,that i was beautiful,breath-taking..

Oh,and me and my friends had a _**plan**_:

Emma,Patty and Monica told me they had P.E. with Eleanor today, so today,they were going to stay in the locker's room,so meanwhile the other girls,including Eleanor,went to the gym,they were going to "borrow" Eleanor's phone and see if there was any clue that she may have chat with me on facebook. **Great Plan,huh?;)Yep,it was simple but it could work.**

"This is the kind of moment I wish I had P.E. right now" I said as we walked to the locker's room.

"No problem,Ally,everything's gonna be fine,and if Eleanor shows up,Emma will distract her" Patty said.

"Yeah,my brother has taught me several things" Emma said,she said this because his brother is on the football team as the quarterback.

"And I'm going to lock the door to make sure Eleanor or her friends do not go our way" Moni said

"Thank you guys,you're amazing!" I said. "Im so glad I have you as my friends" We hugged.

"Hey! you should go! you will be late for class" Moni said

"umm..I AM already late,hahaha" I said "Guys,its ok I will have an excuse for the teacher"

"Well,well,well, skipping class and excuses for the teachers?..Wow,that guy really is changing you" Emma said

"What can I say?" I said "Hahah"

My friends left to the locker's and I started walking in the halls,actually I decided to take a "detour" and go to the cafeteria,I havent eaten and I didnt wanted to face Louis on Algebra,well,that was until..

"Ms Turner!" the principal said

I was trying to walk the other way but Principal Harris got me

"Yeah,umm Hi,Ms Harris..Umm.."

"What are you doing here?,you should be in class" Ms Harris said

"yeah,about that-lying-I was going that way"

"Really? your class is in the cafeteria?"

"Yes,exactly! Glad you understand Principal" I said

"So funny,Turner..you didnt want to go to class,well you are going to Detention"

"But Principal.."

"Nothing,Ms Turner..this behaviour of yours,I will hhave to speak to your parents if this continues"

"Fine,I'm sorry Ms Harris"

And I headed to Detention

* * *

><p><strong>Locker's Room<strong>

Emma's POV

So we changed our clothes and waited for the other girls to change,to be more especific,Eleanor and her were playing volleyball and the teacher wanted us to be at the we couldn't stay in the lockers and do our plan.

Luckily,us and some other girls were left,because the teams were already made so we sneek out of the gym and went to the lockers

Moni lock the door.

"Guys,we forgot something," Moni said looking at Eleanor's locker

"What?" Patty said ,standing in front of it.

"Her lock,we dont know the numbers to the password" Moni said

"Dont worry" I said "This is easy,she lefted it open"

We open her locker and found her phone,the only thing we have to do is check if she wrote that.

"Okay,now we have a problem" I said

"What now?" Patty asked

"Her phone's password" I replied

"Hmmm...let me see-I passed it to Moni-I'll put Louis's birthday..12,24,91."

"It worked!" I said "Let's enter her facebook page"

"But wait,we have to enter Loui's page" Moni said

"Right,let me.."

We enter Loui's Tomlinson page,went to "Chats" and..

"JACKPOT!" I yelled

"Hhahahah, we got it!" Moni and Patty said

There it was,the whole conversation of "Louis" and the only thing we had to do, is tell Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>At detention<strong>

Ally's POV

So I arrived,I explained why I was there to the teacher in charge and sit on one of the was still early, so no one was there,except for me and the teacher.

By 15 minutes later,I was listening to music when the door was opened...And there he was,looking as good as always wearing a leather jacket and having his hair in his signature spikey-ish way, and those kissable lips..**wait,did I just said that?** Anyhow, I couldn't even look him in the eyes,I was so embarrassed of what happend Friday night.

*Great,I was trying to avoid him* I thought

He looked at me and nodded his head saying "hey" and sat next to me.

"Look,whoever chatted with you,it wasn't me,I swear" He ,he didnt remember what he told me after that.

"I don't know what to believe really,Louis" I said

"I swear,I didn't do that,and I will never do that,I assume my reputation as a rebel and a bad boy,but I will never hurt girls' feelings like that"

He paused,like in a way so I speak,but he continued.

"And what I said Friday on the party,even though I was drunk..I meant those things,Ally" He continued. "You're amazing,beautiful,other girls even have a chance comparing to you,it's been a while I dont have a good laugh,but with you,that changed. And I don't know how,but I feel attracted to you,you..you have this thing that pulls me to you"

Oh,God..that was beautiful,that really hit my heart,and I couldn't stop smiling on the inside. Then,he grabbed my hand. His touch gave me chills.

"Please,Ally,believe me" Louis said

I was going to response when I got a text,

"Let me teake this" I said, and he let go of my hand

_We have proof,that chat you have with Louis,well..it wasn't were right,it was Eleanor,she went online using Louis password,I guess she was mad about something,I don't know,but Louis was being didnt do this. I'm also sending you pictures._

I saw the pictures,there were of Louis's profile but in Eleanor's phone. Ando now that I remember,Louis said he break up with her..

"Louis,did you broke up with Eleanor before the party?" I asked

"Umm,yeah,way before it,actually,in the afternoon..Why?"

"Ohh,nothing" I said,smiling which he smiled back. I definitely didn't want him to know we took Eleanor's phone

The bell rang.

"Well,I should go" Louis said

"Umm,can I talk to you?" I said "In the bleachers?"

"Yeah,sure"

We arrived there,he sat on the bleachers but I didn't and I explained.

"Louis,I should have believed you when you told me you didn't do it,it's just that...I didn't knew what to believe and yeah,your reputation doesn't really helped you with that" I said

"hahaha,yeah I know, you know,bad boy and rebel but not a player" he said

"Yeah,I was wrong...& Im sorry" I apologized

"Wow,you? Apologizing? ,Really big step for you,Turner" He said and stood up,getting closer to me

"I..I,I know" This was all I could say beacuse of having Louis being closer and closer

"And what do you feel about my confession?" He asked grabbing my hand again

"I...I" With this he leaned forward and I did too,I really wanted to kiss him too.

There was so little space between us when...

My friends appeared.

"Hey guys" They said and we separate

"hey,girls" Louis said "I should go,so you can girl talk with Ally, bye _babe_" He winked at me and then issed my cheek. He called meBabe again,Oh,God kill me now.

"Bye Louis" I said

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!<strong>


	5. I Don't Think He Is Your Type

**Thank you so much for reviewing and "alerting" my story! Please keep reviewing,wanna read what are you thinking about this! If you have an idea for a chapter,write it too! IDEAS ARE WELCOME:)**

**Love you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I Don't Think He Is Your Type<strong>

One week after. Now I knew who was the person who said those things to me,not other than the stupid of Eleanor,she can go to hell,that was what I thought everytime I saw her around in was walking with this gracefulness as if she was the queen of this world,a Goddess,yeah right.¬¬

My friends wanted to do something about it,like probably blackmailing her,turn everyone against her..,but no,I didn't want to waste my time and attention with that,because I had another thing-another person-to think who is it?;)

If your guess was Louis,then you're right. Now that everything was cleared,we became friends and we always in a way,flirt with each other,and..it was really fun to talk with him,it was like all my worries disappear,he had powers.

"So,what are your plans for this weekend?" Louis asked me. We were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Umm..nothig much,just this lunch I have to go with my parents" I said. He opened the door and let me get in first.

"That sounds interesting" He said,while taking a bunch of carrots to his tray.

"Interesting? Yeah,right!" I replied. Sitting in one of the tables. "This lunch,is where every family of the country club goes every year to brag about everything they have,new cars,new investments,how many houses they sold,how many jewelry they got...yep, soo interesting"

"Then,say you don't want to go,and..let's do something together" Louis said

"Sorry,my parents are that kind of people,they brag..A LOT. And I have to go just because my name has Turner in it." I said

We finish eating and went to class,Louis decided to keep skipping class,and that was tempting to me but,my parents were going to kill me if they find out about me doing I decided to go to class,anyhow it was Geography and my friends were there.

"Psst, Allison,psst" Patty said,making sure Mrs. Collins couldn't see her.

"What?" I replied.

"What are we going to do about Eleanor?"

"Oh,just give it a break!"I replied,tired of repeating the same thing all over again. "We're not going to do anything,I have to go to this lunch with my parents and I have to study."

The classes were over. The rest of the day was normal, in the second recess I talked to Louis as always in our spot,the bleachers, and I talked to my friends in the way to my house.

"Oh dear,so glad your home now" my mom hugged me as I opened the door.

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked,intrigued.

"Because I couldn't wait to give you your dress! My mom replied. "Go to your room and put it on"

I went upstairs and my mom followed me. As soon as I entered my room I see a dress hanging from the knobs from my closet.

"Mom,this..this is amazing! It's beautiful!" I said,the joy was all over my face. The dress was casual,white,with a floral pattern,the length was above the knee,it was perfect for the lunch

"Thank you mom,I love you" I said

"Your welcome sweetie"

The rest of the day went on,and I still couldn't get over the dress,it was just..beautiful! In fact,I was happy now about attending this lunch because I would have the chance of wearing it. I eat dinner with my parents,talk with them,and then went to sleep.

was 11:35 am. Apparently my alarm didn't wake me mom started rushing me because the lunch was at 12 o' clock.

"Coming!" I said as my mom closed the door,they were already going to the car.

I went downstairs,then to realize I forgot about the shoes.

"Shoot!" went upstairs as quickly as I could,find the shoes and then almost fell going downstairs because I was putting my heels at the same time.

Finally I got to the car.

"What took you so long,dear?" My dad asked

"Sorry, I forgot my shoes" I said smiling

"Don't worry sweetie" My mom said "Now,John,let's go that we are going to be late."

* * *

><p>We arrived to the club and the doorsman asked for our ID's<p>

"We are the Turner's" Dad said

"Oh yes,Mr. Turner you go in table 24"

"Thanks,James" My dad thanked James and he led us to the table.

As we were approaching to the tanle I notice that it was already taken by a couple.

"Jay,Mark!" My mom said "Nice to see you see you again"

"Nice to see you" The mister,Mark,said "I will like you to meet my son,but..I don't know where he go.."

"Well,let's introduce you to my daughter,Allison, Allison,these are Mark and Jay Tomlisnon"

"Nice to meet you,Mr. and Mrs. Tom..WHAT?" I replied,I was going out of my mind..what if..they were Louis's parents..?*

"Linson" Jay correected "Nice to meet you,Allison,we have never been properly introduced"

"Yeah..im sorry" I said and then I sat down..was even possible? That Louis..I mean,they said they got a son..

"Excuse me everyone,we're about to start" The host said.

In that moment,a figure appeared towards our table, oh,God I bet is **him.**

"Sorry mom,dad,sorry I'm late" That familiar voice said,I just kept looking the other way

"No problem honey, we want to introduce you to Allison Turner,Allison this is our son,.. Jay said

"Louis" I said "I know him" I continued. Then,I looked at him.

"Oh you two know each other?..We didn't know!" Mark said

"Yes,forgot to mention you that we're both in the same school,Jay" Mom said

"No problem,it's been a while since we don't see each other,we have been skipping this lunches for years..it's always the same date as our anniversary,but we decided to come this year" Jay explained

Louis sat down besides me. I gave him a "what the fuck!" face. He said "Later"

The host continued talking: "Welcome to the annual Country Club Lunch. We are going to present the improvements that we have done to the club,as well the owners would like to give a speach,thanking all their clients,that means you,-he laughed- and then we're going to have the rest of the afternoon to eat,dance,and catch up with old friends.

After everyone's speeches, it was time to eat. Louis decided to go and sit with his friends,actually I noticed that all his group of friends was here. I didn't knew they were part od this club too. What an ignorant I am! I guess it was because I was too busy admiring Louis's eyes,his smile,his body,his sense of humor,his reckless attitude..And that was what I was doind until..

"Allison!" Mom yelled,but silently enough so I was the only one who hear. "Are you gonna eat or not?" I looked down at my place and realize I had nothing in it.

"Yeah,yeah..sure" And with that,I went to the tables with food and serve myself a proper amount. I wasn't really hungry but my mom was bothering me with it.

"Mom,you didn't told me Louis Tomlinson was going to be here" I said

"I didn't know he was your firend,sweetie..besides,I don't really like him" my mom replied

"Why not? He's charming,funny ,smart." I said,quite upset by my mom's comment

"Sure,honey he has charm,but he is a rebel,he doesn't follow the rules and he.." I cutted my mom off

"So what? That means he goes with the flow,he's spontaneous and he does actually cares" I said,trying to defend him.

"Sure,honey,whatever you say" my dad got in the conversation too. 2 versus 1. My parents were so stubborn about this. What was wrong with being yourself and not trying to be like others,and following rules? I thought.

"Anyhow,I don't think that he's your type,Ally" Dad continued. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"What do you guys know about my type?" I said. Gladly Mr and Mrs. Tomlinson were somewhere else talking to people,other way,they would have listened to our "little conversation" about their son,who I kinda have a crush on

"Allison,calm down,please, don't make a scene" Mom said,peacefully

"Sorry mom and dad,I got carried away" I said,I was confused too. Why Louis affect me so much?

"Apologies accepted. Now,would you like to dance with your father?" Dad asked me with an english accent,making me laugh.

I was about to answer when I saw that Louis was coming over, "You know what, no dad, I don't want to dance with you" And I sood up.

Walked towards Louis and asked: "Would you like dancing with me?"

"Sure babe" Louis said and he led me towards the dancefloor. I was trying to act cool but actually I was like this:*OH MY GOSH, THIRD TIME CALLING ME "BABE"*

He made me put my hands over his shoulders,behind his neck and he put his on my waist,it was a slow music.

"Your parents don't really like me,do they?" Louis asked me,he was looking at them

"Errm..yeah,they think you are lazz and a rebel" I said "Aand they laso think you are not my type" I looke at them too.

"And what do you said about that?" Louis asked me back,it seemed like he really wated to know the answer to that.

"Nothing,I said that what did they know about my type" I said "but let's stop talking about them,answer me this: why the heck I didn't knew you were part of this club?"

"You never asked! Besides,this is not my lifstyle,I hate coming to this things,but I changed my mind when you said you were coming" Louis said,looking right into my eyes. Gosh,his eyes were hypnotizing*.*

Then the music changed, to a salsa song.

"Let's dance this" Louis said grabbing my hands.

"No thanks," I said,I was a little clumsy dancing salsa

"Please,please?" Louis said,practically begging and putting a doggy face

Suddenly,the music drop and the only thing we could hear was noisy,loud sound. The host came onstage and said: "Sorry,we're having tchnical issues" And with this people started leaving the wooden dancefloor

"See? We can't dance" I said laughing and taking his hand and taking him to the table

"Oh, you're not going to escape from this so fast,Turner" Louis said laughing and putting his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE COMMENT! Hahahah, I think Louis was soooo sweet in this chapter!3 What do you think?:)<strong>


	6. We Can Fight The Toughest Drangons When

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! For reviewing and alerting! I think I'm saying this too much,but it's true! Haha,really like reading your thoughts about this!:) **

**TODAY OR YESTERDAY (12/24/11) IS/WAS OUR LOU'S BDAY! EVEN NOW THAT HE'S A MAN HE'S GONNA BE #FOREVERYOUNG**

**BTW: Have you watched the movie New Year's Eve? I loved it!**

**BTW2: Have you seen the videos from 1D's first tour concerts? ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! Louis and Niall singing "Valerie" and "Stereo Hearts"? wow! LOVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:We Can Fight The Toughest Drangons When We're Together<strong>

**_Still in the luch/party_**

"I'm still not dancing with you salsa ok?" I was sitting in one of the tables,I was laughing cause he was showing me "his moves"; the song that was playing was: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 with Aguilera.

"Oh c'mon! My dance moves are awesome; I bet you dance as well as I do" He said to me with a big smile on his face and singing " I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER,I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER" I couldn't help myself,I was laughing soo hard with Louis! He was soo funny!

"If you keep dancing like that, you're going to kill me! I am laughing soo freaking loud!" I said, I couldn't even breathe!

"Haha, that's the point of me dancing! you're finding me irressisteble now" and he winked at me and kissed my cheek, I got chills from that contact *_kiss me now, Louis_* I thought.

"Hey look" I said looking at my right- "my parents are coming,do you wanna,i don't know introduce me to your friends?..dont really feel like going yet"

"Yeah,of course"-he looked at my parents- "besides,you still own me that dance" I laughed at his comment,a nd now he didn't put his arms around me,but take my hand. We started walking and I could tell my parents were "shocked"about Louis grabbing my hand because they stopped walking for a minute,to later keep walking to some friends of theirs.

We walked towards his friends were, and this face seemed familiar to me,but I couldn't remember whre or when I saw this person.

"Guys,this is Allison Turner,you could say..my new friend" Louis introduced me

"Hey" "Hi" "What's Up?" "Vas Happenin"-They all said at the same time

"Hi,my name is Niall, I think we haven't officialy met, you may recognize me as 'the guy who take Lou upstairs in Eleanor's house'" Said Niall,blonde hair,blue-to die for- eyes, but Louis's eyes were stunning!, and a sweet,caring smile.

He was wearing a suit but without the tie,and now I realize that Louis was looking as hot as ever in his black pants, and suspenders,like always, but this time they were black. Oh gosh, you can kill me now,seriously.

"Hi, Im Liam,he's Harry, and Zayn" Liam pointed out to his friends, Harry has a lot of curly hair,which was cute and a cute smile,Liam also had curly hair but not as much as Harry have it and his voice was a little bit deep,Zayn was the one who said Vas Happenin and his dark brown eyes were just..amazayn! hahah:)

"And she's Fabi" Louis said-reffering to agirl sitting on one of the chairs,she seemed nice,the kind of girl you want to have around,if you want a good friend. "Hi" She said

"Hi,nice meeting you, I'm.." I started.

"Ally,we know who you are,Lou can't stop talking about you!" Zayn said.

"Really? Is that True?" I asked Louis, We were both blushing now.

"ERRMMM..changing subjects! We should all come and dance together!" Louis suddenly changed the subject

"Yeah! good idea! Come guys! They're playing Party Rock Anthem!" Fabi shouted You could tell she loved that song!

Fabi grabbed us and ook us to the dancefloor.

"EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLING" We screamed and laughed and started shuffling!

And then "Sexy And I Know It" came on and the guys started doing the "wiggle"!

We have been dancing like this for hours,the sun was already sttling in,I would say it was like 6:00 pm already.

The only thing that I can tell you is that I was having the best time of my . All thanks to the amazing Louis and his friends. And I couldn't be happier!

Suddenly, Fabi grabs me and takes me to the side,

"Hey, Ally, me and the guys are having like a "sleepover" at my flat later. Would you like to come? Fabi asked me,I was happy with the fact that they already consider me part of they're group

"Sleepover?" I said,it was tempting,but sleeping with 5 dudes..umm my parents were not going to let me.

"Well, it's a sleepover without the "sleep" part. We're going to hang around my place,play Wii,Playstation and it's Saturday so.."

"Yeah,sure,let me ask my parents,which I will like some help from you guys,they are the most stubborn people you would ever meet." I said and Fabi just laughed.

"Sure,no problem" She said, then she called the boys. The boys came and we walked together towards my parents, Louis was beside me,holding my hand. I was getting used to this:)

"Okay,here we go" I said as my parents saw us going to their table

"Well, we can see that you made new friends today,Allison" My mom said,ughh I hate when she uses that tone

"Yes,mom I did,and..well..Fabi,here-pinting to her-has invited me over to her house,we're just going to chill out,play some videogames.." I started "And considering that is Saturday and I anything else to do.."

"Yeah,and it's not like it's late,it's still 7:00" Louis said,backing me up, i looked at him in a way of saying "thanks"

"And later we can drop her off" Zayn continued

My dad and mom looked at us,like thye were testing them,to see if they were people to trust.

"Fine" My mom said,I smiled

"Thank you mom,dad!" I thanked them "They are good people" I said

"But...I want her at 12 o' clock at my door ok?" My dad firmly said to Zayn

"Yes, sir, no problem" Zayn smiled

And we all went to the entrance. We got in the cars and I went on Louis's with Fabi and Harry in the back,Zayn Liam and Niall were going on Zayn's.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe my parents said yes!"

"I mean, how strict they were going to be?, It's Saturday and you have a record of "A's", and it's not that late" Harry said

"My parents dont really cared about that,they care about the fact that I'm going to Fabi's house.._with Louis_. They don't really like him." I explained.

"Yes,but we can fight the toughest dragons when we're together,my dear" Louis said,looking to me and then looking forward,he was driving after all,I just blushed,now we were..together? Like, together,together?

"Awww, just look at him Harry,Louis turned on his romantic side" Fabi said talking to Harry

"Allison,remember he's mine ok?" Harry threaten me,but he did it joking.

"Oh,leave the lovebirds alone,Harry" Fabi defended me

"Yes, right now I'm just Allison's property" Louis said and he kissed my hand when we were on red light


	7. You Never Let Me Do This

**Thank you for the comments!**

**Happy New Year!**

**this chapter is a little bit inspired on Mean Girls and the burn book the Plastics had..hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: You never let me do this.<strong>

We arrived to Fabi's house and Louis parked the car.

"Ughh, my feet are hurting" I said while jumping off the car. "Let me help you witht that" Louis said with a smile coming to my side of the car. "No, no Louis, dont you dare!" I knew what he was up too, he take from my waist and put me on his shoulders.

"Get me down, Tomlinson! Get me down, or I swear.." Louis interrupted me "What?, what are you going to do?" and without hesitation he took me to Fabi's door. Eveyrone was already inside.

"Well,well, well the lovely dovey birds arrived" Liam smiled. "That was really funny" I faked a laugh still on Louis's shoulders, so that make Liam to look at my "bottom". "Lou, can you put me down? I don't want people to see my butt" Louis, finally, put me down on Fabi's sofa. The place was comfortable, there was the kitchen and the dining table behing the living room and stairs that led to the rooms, a door aside the living room that led to the backyard.

"Nice place you got, Fabi" I told her, while we watched the boys as they played on the Wii. They were playing Mario Kart and Louis of course, was winning. "Yeah, thank you, I really like it here" Fabi smiled looking at her tv screen.

Now the guys were playing FIFA so Fabi and I decided to go to the kitche for some snacks. Fabi opened her refrigerator and got some cokes. "Here you go" she said and gave me the coca-cola "Thanks" I said and opened the can.

"So, whats the deal with you and Carrot Boy?" Fabi asked, intrigued. "The deal?" I asked looking to the other way. "Yeah, you totally fancy him" "Yeah right" I said. "Oh c'mon you know it's true, and I can tell how you look at him and your eyes have that spark everyone talks about, I can see that on his eyes, _too" _"Well, maybe..just a little bit..I have to admit he's fit as hell" I said, maybe I had a smile on my face cause Fabi just laughed at me. "And you know, he broke up with Eleanor" Fabi said. "You would be perfect for him" "Yeah, well I have to admitt Eleanor sometimes is a bit.. umm she really thins she's the best" I said. "And sometimes cand do bad things because of jealousy" Now I was remembering how she hacked Lou's fb page. "Yeah, she can be nasty sometimes,but she really care for Louis, and now she's all going crazy because someone hacked her phone" Fabi drink some coke from her can.

"What?" I asked,trying to keep my posture " But we only..I mean.." "What?" Fabi asked confused. "Ouhh, nothing., what were you saying?" "Yeah, she had this note pad on her phone and she wrote mean stuff about people whe she was mad,like to get that pressure out of her shoulders and some people leak that on the school page, and now everyone os freakin out..well at least not us cause we were kinda of friends with her..but, you know.."

I couldn't believe this, what if my friends were the ones who did that? "Umm..and how do I not know anything about this?" I asked. "This happened meanwhile we were at the party, I thought you knew, check your facebook." I went to the living room when the guys were, now talking, Louis saw that I was so stressed and asked me waht was wrong. "Nothing" I said and rush to my purse, "Oh shoot, I left my phone with my parents!" "Its ok, you can use my laptop, its in my room" Fabi said and i went as fast as I can upstaris, Louis followed me.

"Why are you gusy so calm about this?" I asked Louis. "About what?" Louis asked me while I turned Fabi's laptop on and sit on a chair. "About Eleanor's note pad, the one leaked on the school page?" "Oh about that..yeah, we dont give a shizz abotut that,there's nothing about us there, and honestly, I only care for someone else now" He took my hand making me to turn around to face him, and he kissed my hand. "Yes, but..." With his touch the famous butterflies appeared on my stomach. "I need to check this out" I said removing gently my hand from his, as much as I didn't want to let go.

Louis sat right behind me and he moved a little bit closer to me to look better at the screen, i could feel his steady breathing on my shoulder and neck and that dazzled me. He made me feel so many emotions and feelings. "Okay, I said, let's see what's going on" I went to the school page and went to the "Students" section. This section was only for students and only us knew the password. I entered the password and right in front of me appeared in bold: "**Eleanor's Secret Note Pad"** and below that "(where she writes trash about us)"

I looked at it, it was a column with people's names on it and right newxt to it the comments. I scroll down the page, "See,nothing about us" Louis said with a victorious feeling. "Yes,nothing about _you, _but there's something about me."I said, turning to face him and pointing my name.

There it was, my name and all the words that you would say when you say to ease the pain, all the words that you would say when you're really pissed off, when your team didn't win or even when you hit your pinky finger with something.

I could feel the tears coming down my face but I could feel Louis's anger, he was upset, before he noticed I ran down the stairs and get out of Fabi's , everyone was looking at me,but I didn't care, I ran as fast as I can and sat down in a tree that was in the park in fron of the house, and just let the tears to come out, I feel how somebody was walking towards me.

"GO AWAY LOUIS" I yelled, embarrased of the situation enough and didn't want Louis to see me like that. "I'm really sorry Ally, you don't deserve that" Louis sat next to me and passed his arms in my shoulders pulling me towards him. _Maybe I do, maybe it was my friends who hacked her phone..I mean, we kinda did._ thought. "Hahaha, the guys are seeing us from the window" He said. I looked to the front and watched how Harry's head went down, and then coming up to give us a cheeky smile and then we assume what he was trying to say was: "I'll give you some privacy" "Hahaha, he's such a dork, a cute dork" I said smiling,cleaning the tears away. "But not as cute as I am, right?" He grinned. My response to him was a kiss on his cheek, which I enjoyed very much.

"You're not the stereotype bad boy, after all, Tomlinson" I said now with my head on his shoulder,resting. "Yeah, we are so overrated." He makes me laugh so bad, and time flew by, and I guess Fabi thought we were having as they say a "moment" where "sparks fly" and all the corny stuff from movies because she gave us a quick glance and wink at me, without Louis actually noticing it.

Louis started talking to me but I got lost in his blue eyes,they got something,his eyes could really hypnotized you,I just watched how his lips moved,cause I didn't hear a thing,then my thoughts came on my brain again: _I had to speak to my friends,what if they have something to do with it,Louis would never forgive for that nor Eleanor,and everyone would hate me AND my friends as well, I didn't want any trouble_.. "Louis, I'm sorry but I have to go" I said already standing up, but he turned me and pull me back to him, so I fell next to him. "No, wait, you have to let me finish, **you never let me do this"**

And with this, he leaned closer to me, he put a hand on my cheek and pressed gently his lips with kiss was so sweet and it was full of care, we moved in sync. just separating a little bit to get air, because we didn't want to let the other one go. My thoughts wehnt off my brain again,I could only think thta that was the best kiss ever! I place my hand on his chest and the other one in his shoulder,while he surrounded me with his arm and the other hand in my cheek, he meant to separate, but I bring him again towards me, and kissed him this time,didn't want that kiss to end.

We finally separate and the only thing I could say was "Wow" "Yes,that was..magical" He said. "Using corny words huh?" I asked with a funny air "Hahaha, so funny" and he kissed my cheek. "Now, lets go back inside."


	8. The Official DATE Part 1

**hanks for the reviews! **

**ONE THING VIDEO: FLAWLESS,PERFECTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Official Date (Part 12)**

Truth was, that time stood still when I was with Louis, Zayn rushed me telling me thta I had to go home, and I didn't understood why, but then rememebered that my parents were expecting me. "Shit" I whispered. "Hey, no problem,Zayn I will take her home" Louis said as we both stand up. "Are you sure?" Zayn asked "Yeah, no problem". We said good-bye to our friends. And we went home.

Before I could get out of the car, he turn me around and kiss me, and one more time I could feel his sweet lips on mine,and now I could proudly say that those lips only belonged to me. "Bye Al," He softly said. "Bye Boo Bear" "Oh don't start calling me like that!" He smiled. With this I gave him a smile,closed the door and walked to my house.

I opened my house's door as Louis's car drove away. I closed the door completely after watching how the car became smaller and smaller, I smiled and sighed. "Ally, what are you doing?" My mom asked,confused "Uh..uh, no..nothing..Mom! you scared me!" I changed the subject, and I was pretty sure I didn't see that my mom was there. "I just came out of the kitchen,you didn't hear my footsteps?" "Oh,umm..I guess I didn't" I guess it was true. Louis hypnotized me everytime. "Well, you scared ME! I didn't know if something had happened to you! And you left you phone.." Yea, sorry mom:$..but I'm here now" "Who bring you? the boy..umm Malik?" "Oh, no, it was.." I wasn't sure I should tell her who was. "It was Louis, mom" I sighed. "So that's why you were smiling? Is something going on between you,Allison?" "Pffft. No,mom" I looked to the other way, "Well, I should go to sleep" "Allison, here's your phone" "Oh, yeah, thanks mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs as fast as I can to avoid any questions about _certain person._

I took off my shoes,clothes and put on my pj's. Check my phone and i can see that I have like a million texts from my friends.

_Ally, did you hear about the hack thing? She is soo pissed off! And I think she's soo mad at you! _

Oh really? Do you think? I thought. I was soo in a good mood because of what happened with Louis but now this brought me down, this took me back to reality, probably Eleanor would take revenge on me and probably my friends were on trouble. I got a text, and it was from the most beautiful boy on planet Earth.I will deal with all this later.

_Hi, beautiful! Just wanted to tell you that every feeling you got from my kiss is real. I really care for you. Goodnight-Lou_

I replied.

_Same here,Lou..I really really like you,you don't know how much. Sweet dreams-Al_

And I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday went by. I spent all day talking to Louis through texts and my parents were so confused on why I smiled so much while I was texting and laughed. Not really wating to tell them now I was dating Louis. Oh, that sounded good. But the hack thing keep coming to my mind. I needed to clear things with El, and my friends so I told my friends to hang in the mall.<p>

We went to a cafe. "So, what has going on Ally? You have barely answerd our texts" Emma started. I took a sip from my frappe "Well, let's see..now I'm dating Louis Tomlinson and.." "You what?" They all asked. "OMG! soo happy for you guys" Patty said. "Hehe, thanks, and I met his friends and Friday night was amazing." "How was it?" Moni asked, I could tell they were happy and intrigued. "Perfect. We kissed under a tree" "aww, romantic!" Emma said "Yeah, if we take out the fact that I was crying!" "Guys, do you have anything to do with what happened with Eleanor?" I went forward to the subject. They hesitated. "Why we would do that? We don't like her, but to expose her like that, we didnt even knew about that!" Moni said. "Yeah, we were pretty shocked to find out what she said about you! It's not fair!" Patty said. "I'm really sad that you think we would do that,Ally..shame on you" Emma said, she was dissapointed. "Sorry guys, it's just thta..I got carried away..I know you wanted some payback because of what she did on facebook and.." "We understand Ally, yeah I would thought of that too." Moni said smiling. "Well, I'm glad everything is fine now, lets go shopping!" Patty suggested.

"Oh wait, I got a text" I said and they looked at me, with a smile on their faces. "Yeah,it's Louis" And they all went to my side to see what was the text.

_Want to do something today babe?-Lou_

"Awwe,he called you babe!" They exclaimed. "Hahaha" I laughed

_Sorry, I can't I'm with my friends tod.._

Patty took the phone out of my hand. "What?" I asked. "No, you're going to be with him today" "And what about you guys?" "You can call us later to meet up, and you would tell us the details" She told me "Hahaha okay"

I deleted and start writing again

_Sure, what do you want to do?_

Then he answered in a few minutes

_What about we go to Nando's?_

_Sure,love too:)_

_I'll pick you at 7._

_See you then:) xo_

"OMG! Ally! It is going to be your very official first date with him!" Emma exclaimed. "Hahah I guess so" I said with a smile.

It was still 5'o clock so the girls decided to go shopping, according to them, I didn't have anything to wear. "What is wrong with my other clothes? I mean, I have a closet full of stuff" I asked. "Nothing. It si just that this is your very first date with Louis, you have to wear something stunning" Patty sid, she was the fashion girl in the group. I swear she knew all the fashion trends before a photo of a celebrity wearing them was already out.

We wandered through clothes racks and trying stuff and actually had a great time, they will sit on the charis waiting for me while I changed and then Emma made me do a kind of runway walk. I just laughed at the idea and said yes.


	9. The Official DATE Part 2

**_H_ey guys, I don't know if you're still reading this, but inspiration hit me so I'm going to write Chapter 9! Hahaha Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Official DATE (PART 22)**

They made me try a lot of stuff until we all agreed on one outfit. It was always something wrong, or it was, the color,the style, the whole outfit itself, shoes that didn't match...but at the end, we all decided on this.

(put google).com/imgres?q=date+dress&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=571&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=u6u26XIjL1lROM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=XvsOvekjTxz3eM&imgurl=/images/model_&w=328&h=400&ei=lI8jT8GFB-O0iQL-hY32Bw&zoom=1

1 hour later we arrived to my place and my mom was sitting in the couch. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile and kiss me on the cheek. "Hey mom" I replied. "What you got in there, sweetie?" "Uhh..yeah, a dress" "Yeah,we bought some things" Patty answered. "Oh, okay..honey, I'm going to be out for an hour,got to do some errands,do you want something?" My mom turned to me. "No,it's okay, ummm..but..probably I'm going out at 7" "With the girls?" "Uhhmm, yeah:)" I smiled convincingly. "Okay, now if you excuse me girls, I have to go" And my mom walked to the door. I went upstairs, and when everyone was inside my bedroom, I closed the door.

"Guys, this is perfect! My mom would not know I'm going out with Louis!" "How you're so sure about it? Your mom said she was going out for an hour,she may be back before Louis comes" Emma asked. "Well, you're probably right, but my mom always gets a little late than what she says, and she will never know I lied about going out with you guys." "I hope you're right, I don't want your fairytale with Louis ends!" Moni said, and we all laughed.

The girls helped me out, doing my hair and make-up, then we blast to some music and before we notice, it was already 7. So we went downstairs, to wait for Louis.

* * *

><p><strong>Louis.<strong>

I dressed as well as I could,gray pants and gray-ish blue shirt and obviously red wine suspenders,(like how he dress on the UK tour) I knew she loved it when I wear those;). It was around 6:45 so I decided to go to her house, I must admit I was nervous, my hands were sweating a little bit as I drive closer to her house, a girl never put me in this conditions but Ally did. She was different, and although Eleanor was cute and I loved her so much, I couldn't hide the feeling I was having for Ally. I guess she really bring out the best of me.

It was 7:00 when I get to her house, and as a good gentleman, I went out my car to get her, but when I was walking towards the door a light hit my face..Oh Shit, it was her mom. I run as fast as I could to her door, I was about to press the bell when her mom asked me:"What are you doing here?" I didn't thought she was going to be that fast. "Uhh..I.." that was all I could pronounce. "If you are looking for my daughter,she is probably not going to want to see you because she's going out with her friends" She said firmly. "Um..what?". She sighed. "Oh,let me get to my house! I will ask Ally" I step aside and let her open the door.

* * *

><p>I heard the keys and someone opening the door. "Shoot" I whispered to my friends, &amp; we all looked surprised to the door. Then I saw someone coming behind my door. <em>Louis<em> I thought. And yes, it was him, we have been caught by my mom. Great.

"Honey, why Tomlinson is here? I thought you were going out with your friends." She was saying as she left the groceries in the kitchen. Louis mouthered a "hi" and I smiled back. "So..?" my mom ask reappearing to the living room. "Well.." I started. "Wait a minute..you didn't tell her that you were going out with me?" Louis asked,I could see that his smile faded away and he looked hurt. "No. I..." "What? you're going out with him?" My mom asked me,shocked. I decided to make things right. "Yes, mom, I'm going out with him!" I walked towards him and took his hand. Then I gave a quick kiss. "And I'm sorry I lied to you, but I knew you wouldn't approve this,but here it is,.. I'm dat¡ng Louis William Tomlinson..you like it or not." I said it without hesitating. I saw with the corner of my eye that Louis was smiling. "With all your respect, Mrs. Turner, but we have to go" Louis politely said to my mom. "Yeah, we also have to go" my friends said and they headed to the door, "tell us the deets later" said Moni as they went out. "Bye, mom, see you later" I said.

While Louis drive to the restaurant, which was a surprise to me, Louis and I kept singing along to the songs in the radio. One song came in; it was Look After You by The Fray, Louis just turn the volume up and sing along really loud. "You love that song huh?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, it has a great melody and the lyrics are touching" He smiled and continue singing. Louis have one of the most killer smiles, I have to admitt.


	10. Update! Pls don't kill me!

**HEY GUYS !**

Just wanted to thank you all for bear with me through these years, just a couple of days ago, I got a notification from this fanfic and I can't believe people still read it! So a massive thank you to you all!

My english wasn't as good as it is now, I made terrible mistakes and typos and I'm the type of girl who can't stand that in a fanfic so again, thank you for reading it!

I found this story a little bit cringy sometimes and I was wondering guys,

**do you want me to continue this story but in a better way? It would be like a _"We're Perfectly Imperfect_" 2.0 haha, or would do you want me to start a new one? It's just that I've been having this idea on my mind lately, and I'm so excited that I already have the final chapter in my mind, like what the hell right? **

So yeah, I want to know what you think and all but I'm still leaning to the last option, so help me decide!

Again, sorry this isn't an update in any way whatsoever!

I love you guys!

-Michelle :)


End file.
